Soul Mate
by The Pootamis
Summary: What's a soul mate? They knew the answer and he knew how far he would go to have her back.


This was it. Time to man up or referred frequently by him as suit up. Just mere thoughts running through his mind as he stares at it.

A mere portal. A portal located in Star Labs. A portal to a different dimension. A portal that could lead him back to her.

Laurel Lance. The eldest daughter of the Lance Family. A woman that had been lost just a mere couple of months ago at the hands of Damien Darhk.

A truly sick man. A man that he took great pleasure in ending. Great pleasure in ending the man's life as so many emotions ran through his mind at that moment.

With all of them leading back to her. Her smile that would always make his stomach flutter. Her immense beauty that would always draw the attention of every man in the same room.

Draw his attention like it has done for years. This perfect woman. This perfect woman that has always been right in front of him.

He just didn't see it in time. He didn't see it until it was too late in his mind. He had hurt her. He had hurt her so badly when he had cheated on her so long ago.

This pain that he could feel whenever he saw her once he had returned back home. This pain that only got worse when she had done something he never expected.

She had forgiven him. She had forgiven him and had given him a second chance to start all over again. A chance that he would not make her regret.

The chance to build what was once a friendship back up from scratch. A new beginnings that had a few bumpy roads along the way.

Their sleeping together the night before The Undertaking. A moment he would never forget. Never forget sharing that passionate night with her.

But he couldn't. He couldn't be with her. He had to protect her. He was the hero and she would become an target.

Then there had come the next major bump. Slade Wilson. His once close friend. A friend that had tried to take everything away from him.

His family's company. Each and every one of his family members. Every single person that he cares about.

A scheme that had started during one of her most darkest times. A time where he should have been by her side.

Should have been there for her. But he hadn't. He had been selfish. He had been selfish and he hated himself for it.

Hated seeing her suffer. Hated seeing her name being dragged through the mud due to her problems. But she had come out stronger. Come out wiser.

A pathetic excuse he had thought of to relinquish some of the blame that fell upon his shoulders. But it was still there.

It was there and would forever be there. A pain that only disappeared for the briefest of moments when she had saw him.

The Arrow inside of his cave after a foolish attempt to give himself up to Slade for her life. How she had just come up to him with nothing but fear in her eyes from what he had attempted to do.

But eyes that quickly became determined as she rocked him. Rocked him bringing him back to reality with one of her speeches giving him a new found confidence.

This confidence to face off against Slade. To beat Slade Wilson at his own game. And he did. He had beat him and shared a kiss with this amazing woman in the end.

But that was all he could have. Just a kiss because of a promise. A stupid promise that he had made long ago.

The promise to always protect her. Even from himself. A promise that had lead him down a stupid road.

A road that he regretted. An almost one sided relationship with another. A relationship that he would never be happy in all due to one simple fact.

The woman that he was with wasn't her. Wasn't his dream girl. Wasn't Laurel Lance. A woman that he can still picture perfectly inside of his mind.

A woman that he know knew what one term truly meant. Truly knew whose his was. The term of soulmate.

A simple word with so many meanings. A term that he had listened to her explain to a small child the term that would always remain inside of his head.

And her term matched her perfectly. She is her soulmate. Forever is and forever will be. A soulmate that was lost too soon.

Way too soon and he wanted her back. He wanted her back and was damn determined to make sure that happened.

Which has lead him to here. Lead him here to Star Labs. Lead him here for the most important mission of his life.

A mission where so many things could go wrong. Where the slightest of errors could mean the end of his life.

But he didn't care. She was worth it. She was worth dying for.

A plan that if he succeed would lead to so many things. A father having his daughter back. Having sisters being reunited.

And most important of them all him having his soulmate back.

A soulmate that he now pictures inside of his mind as he takes a step forward towards the portal reliving their last moments together.

A moment neither of them would ever forget. Never forget how he had reached out and gently caressed her cheek giving her everything he could into a kiss just showing how deep he cares about her before pulling back to make a simple promise.

 _I'll find a way to bring you back to me. I promise._

A memory that brings a determined look to his face before without a second thought he enters through the active portal going into another dimension.

A dimension that wouldn't know what hits it until it is too late.

* * *

There it is. The last remaining obstacle. The fortress itself. A place that he had called home for a couple of months.

Nanda Parbat or better known as the home to The League of Assassins. A place no man or woman dared to adventure without a certain goal in mind.

To join the ranks of some of the most deadliest assassins in the world or die trying. But on this night he didn't care about any new recruits.

He didn't care about the assassins that may lurk in the shadows. No all he cared about was getting inside to retrieve it.

A sample of the famous Lazarus Pit. A pit that could do amazing things. Heal one's wounds leaving no scars behind.

Turn back time making one even younger. It could even bring those that had passed on back to life. A trait that he was looking for now.

Looking to use to bring back the most important woman in his life. A risky mission. Especially if this league was like the one in his dimension.

A league that wouldn't leave the pit unguarded let alone any of the halls inside of the fortress. Guards that he could see silently moving through the shadows oblivious to his presence from the safety of the shadows.

Shadows that suddenly move before a silent swish echoes through the air. A swish coming from a bow that unleashes an black arrow soaring through the air before seconds later the arrow lands its mark against the guard sending him down silently into the shadows.

A swish that is followed by another then another as a series of arrows soar through the air in two completely different directions sending another two guards lifelessly to the ground.

And there would be more. For that he was certain as slowly he gets up slightly from his hiding spot and silently makes his way forward through the shadows.

Makes his way through the shadows coming to a stop just a mere couple of feet later looking for even the slightest bit of movement from all around him before he quietly resumes his approach only to stop by the entrance gates.

Gates that he could remember like it was yesterday. Remember how even the slightest sound coming from this door could alert anyone in a good earshot.

Sound that he could not afford on this night. But he had no choice. No choice other than to open up the doors as silently as he could.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't come prepared with something. A old disguise. An old identity. Al Sah-him.

God he hated that name. Even just the slightest mention of it. But if he had to wear this disguise just one more time to have her back then so be it.

A disguise that he sees working to perfection as he quietly makes his way down the long hallway that he knew by heart passing by a few guards that lurk in the shadows with his hood draped over his face.

Draped over his face not giving him away. Not giving way his alert eyes looking for even the slightest bit of danger.

Looking for even the slightest of changes in this dimension. Changes that he already knew were many if his weeks of research since being here had been right.

The League was in disarray. Just like in his world the Ra's al Ghul of this one is dead. Only this time it wasn't by his hand.

This time it was done by another hero. A hero that he had never met before. A hero that he admired from afar in his own world.

Just like he was sure he would do in this one. The Batman. The legendary Batman had slayed the demon's head.

Only in this world it wasn't about power. It wasn't about saving a city. No from what he's gathered it was about a woman.

Talia al Ghul. Ra's al Ghul's older daughter. A daughter from the papers that he has seen has been fighting side by side next to the caped crusader.

Such a shift in events that had happened on his world. But it presented an opportunity. An opportunity that perhaps blood would not need to be shed.

But he was wrong. The power of the league didn't shift to the couple. No they wanted no part of it. Wanted no part of it causing the league to be leaderless.

Something that confused him greatly as he thought about that. Thought about where Raus's younger daughter was.

His wife by ritual in his world. Nyssa al Ghul. A force to be reckoned with. A woman that one could argue was the reason why he even had to travel through dimensions.

A woman that had done something that seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Oh how he would regret her actions later on.

She had destroyed it. Destroyed the pit of his world. A pit that he could have used to bring his Laurel back.

An event that he had thought about countless times through the months he searched for a way to destroy Dhark with only one clear conclusion coming to his mind.

She was foolish. A foolish woman. A woman that truly had no idea what she had done. Truly had no idea what kind of resource she had wasted.

All because of a miracle. Sara Lance being resurrected. Resurrected from the pit bringing on a mixture of emotions through her.

Emotions she allowed the control her causing her to destroy the pit once and for all. But he couldn't think about that now.

Couldn't allow his anger for the dark haired assassin to come to his mind. He had a job to do. He has a mission to fulfill but why couldn't he shake off this feeling.

This feeling that something was truly wrong here. A feeling that only deepens as he gets closer and closer to his target.

Gets closer and closer to the pit. A pit that he knew it's location like the back of his hand. Knew exactly what direction to go.

Knew exactly what steps creaked as he slowly descends down into the darkness where a noticeable green glow can be seen.

A glow that only gets stronger as the pit gets larger and larger. A truly massive fountain of water. Almost as big as a swimming pool.

This fountain that glows up brightly towards all. A fountain that he desperately wanted nothing more than to jump down the steps and retrieve a sample from but resisted the urged.

Resisted this foolish urge knowing he had to proceed with caution. Had to move silently down the steps in case anyone was nearby.

In case another presence was at the pit. A presence that he quickly finds causing him to come to a stop and hide away in the shadows.

There was another presence. A man with his back turned towards him just staring at the pit. A man that he swore he recognized from somewhere.

A man that as he sees turn his head slightly makes his eyes go slightly wide. It was him. Malcolm Merlyn.

A man that he can't help but feel a surge of anger run through him as he stares down towards this man.

This monster. A monster that was next on his hit list once he got back to his own dimension. A man that would pay for what he had done in her demise.

A man that he watches with caution knowing exactly what would happen if he dared be discovered now.

There would be a war. A war that he wasn't too sure he would live through. Could he kill him? He had no doubt he could accomplish the feat.

He has defeated Slade Wilson. He has defeated Ra's al Ghul. He has defeated Damien Darhk but of all those except the later he was truly his most deadliest opponent.

Truly the man that he despised the most for everything he has done. For taking his father away. For taking his best friend away. For causing all of the trauma in his little sister's life.

And most important for taking her away. For taking Laurel away with a piss poor excuse of feeling the need to protect his daughter.

A man that he would take great pleasure in listening to scream once they crossed paths again. But on this night.

With his Malcolm the only thing he could do now was to be patient. Be patient hoping this man would leave the room before it was too late.

Before others discovered of their comrades demise just outside of the entrance gates. A wish that he prays to every god that he knows of to be answered.

A prayer that as if it was heard makes him watch Malcolm quietly make his way out of the chambers heading down a dark corridor in the far corner until he disappears out of sight.

Disappears giving him the moment to capsulize. A moment that he wouldn't waste as he cautiously makes his way down the steps and quietly approaches the pit.

Approaches taking out a small vial from his cloak before without any hesitation he thrusts his hand into the pit causing a steam of smoke to erupt from below.

Smoke that he ignores as he thrusts the vial out of the pit causing him to look at the vial finding it completely full as contents of the pit drip down from his gloved hand before he pops a top on the vial and stores it away with an faint of a smile across his face.

A smile knowing that the hard part was almost done. Knowing he was one step closer to getting her back.

If only it was that easy. If only he knew how wrong he was thinking he could make it through this undetected as the sound of silent claps coming from behind causes him to snap his head to look to his side finding none other than Malcolm grinning at him from the entrance of the dark corridors with two armed assassins by his side.

Assassins that suddenly approach him slowly with their swords drawn out. Drawn out as they seperate trying to attack him at different angles.

Guards that he was sure more were to come in a rather of moments with no backup on the way for himself.

No Flash here to help him. No Team Arrow waiting on standby. No it was just him. Just him allowing him to do something that he hasn't done for a while.

Allow him to unleash the beast inside. That was what he liked to call it anyways. Unleash the beast that has made him into a feared hero.

A hero that he would be on this night. No he would be someone else. He would be something else. Something else as though he is quick like lightning causes him to draw his sword right as one assassin jabs the end of his sword towards him causing him in a sudden move to deflect the attack easily away and unleash a vicious slash that lands its mark across the assassin's chest sending him lifelessly to the ground.

Lifelessly only to be quickly joined by the other guard as his attack is easily deflected until before he knows it the end of Oliver's sword penetrates into his chest.

Penetrates and is quickly thrusted out causing the guard to fall lifelessly face first to the cold ground as puddles of blood coming from him and his fellow guard start to spill across the stones.

Puddles of blood that don't stop flowing as the remaining two occupientants in the room lock eyes. Lock eyes knowing what was to come of this fight.

There would be no prisoners taken. There would be no retreating or giving up in this battle. No this would be a battle for the ages.

A battle that one could feel creeping into his bones. Creeping into his mind as he stares over at this mysterious young man in front of him.

Staring into his eyes seeing nothing but pure fury. Seeing nothing but pure intensity. But there was something else.

Something else lurking within his eyes. Hatred. True hatred towards him. Something he could not understand.

Something he did not care about but there was something. Something familiar about this man. Something that he felt he should know.

But he couldn't think about it for too long. This mysterious thief had broken into his home. Had broken into his sanctuary attempting to steal from the greatest gift the planet had to offer.

A gift he would not allow this man to get away with for he is the demon's head and he bows down to no one.

A thought that makes him unsheif his sword before he has to quick block an attack from this mysterious thief that bursts from his spot towards him as though he was shot out of a cannon.

This strike that he has to block followed by another than another barely able to keep up with his movements.

Barely able to keep up with this young man that was looking nothing like a thief. No he was looking like a well polished warrior.

No that wasn't right. No he knew what he looked like. He looked like a demon. A true demon. Especially from his eyes.

Eyes that would only be satisfied with his blood. Eyes that he can't help but keep focused on as though they were commanding him to remain locked on.

Eyes that suddenly burn with so much rage that before he knows it Malcolm lets out a scream of pain before his world goes black.

There he is. The man that he wanted nothing more than to kill at this very moment. Malcolm Merlyn. Only it wasn't the Malcolm that he wanted.

No it wasn't his world's Malcolm Merlyn but he was still the same Merlyn. That he was sure by staring into the older man's eyes.

Seeing the smug cocky look he would always give his opponents. The over confident look. A look he had wiped off his world's Merlyn's face when he won back the leadership of the league.

But that didn't mean this Merlyn was different. No he was sure this man was just like his own. The facts were there.

He has sabotaged his father's boat in this world. He had managed to destroy a couple of lives on that day.

Only this time he didn't succeed in destroying theirs. This time this world's version of himself hadn't been foolish.

Hadn't gone on that boat and was instead living a peaceful life with this world's Laurel Lance in Starling City running his father's company.

But that wouldn't stop him. That wouldn't stop him from tearing this man apart for all of the lives that had been taken by his hands.

Wouldn't stop him from considering him to be his world's Malcolm Merlyn. A thought that only makes his power in each of his strikes increase.

Makes the sound of metal clinging off each other echo through the chamber as more and more thoughts enter into his mind.

Images of every single person he has ever hurt. His son. His only son that had perished on the night of the undertaking.

His daughter. His forgotten daughter that this man had tried to play in an effort to gain more power.

Laurel. His Laurel. A woman whose demise was caused thanks to this man. A thought that makes a new burning desire rush through him before in a sudden move seeing an opening Oliver slashes out completely cutting off Malcolm's right leg causing a scream of pain to echo through the chamber for a split second before he silences it with one last clean slash.

A slash that knocks the older man's head clean off his shoulders as the deceased man's blood sprays him in the face and drips down his cloak before he watches the lifeless body drop down the the decapitated head that shows nothing but pure shock.

* * *

 _Please work._

Uncapping the top gently off from the vial that he holds as though it is the most precious thing in the world to him looking down towards the table in front of him seeing the lifeless body of Laurel Lance resting in front of him with an almost peaceful look across her face with her eyes closed shut that he hoped would open up moments after he induced this miracle cure to her revealing those beautiful green eyes of her's taking a long deep breathe reaching out gently Oliver cups her cheek lovingly as his eyes start to get watery.

His Laurel Lance. A woman that doesn't look like she has aged a single day. And she hasn't. A small secret that he had kept away from the team.

Her coffin. A coffin that didn't look like anything special on the outside. But on the inside. On the inside it was far different.

Far more advance. A special cooling system that would make sure her body was preserved. Make sure that she would remain the way she looked until it was time.

Time for her to be taken out of the coffin and brought her once he had completed his mission. Even if it would take him years to do so.

This woman that he now as gently as he possibly can be opens her lips and slowly pours the contents of the vial into her mouth.

Pours until nothing is remaining. Pours until he discards the empty vial over his shoulder and gently closes her mouth turning her head up slightly allowing the liquid to flow down her throat as he holds her head gently against his chest.

Holds against his chest gently just begging for her to start to move. Just begging for her to release a breath and open her eyes.

Movement that doesn't come making his eyes get even more teary eyed.

 _Please? Please Laurel? I can't do this anymore without you. Please, I need you._

Ignoring the tears that start to silently trickle down his face closing the distance between them leaning down gently Oliver presses his lips to Laurel's own.

Presses his lips to her own hoping for something to happen. Hoping to feel her lips move against his own.

Hoping for something. Something that doesn't come until a mere moment later. A moment when her fingers start to twitch.

Start to twitch until suddenly she lets out a breath as his lips pull back from her own. A breath that causes the tears to start free falling from Oliver's cheeks as he looks down to find a pair of green watery eyes looking up towards him.

Eyes that become into more focus before her lips curl upward as a look of realization comes to her face with a watery smile being directed towards her.

* * *

Warm. She felt so warm. So warm by the burning fire coming from her apartment's fireplace. So warm in the arms of the man that she has loved for the most of her life as they remain snuggled up next to each other under a blanket.

A feeling that she never thought she would ever experience again. But she was. She was thanks to him.

A thought that makes her lips curl up into a smile. A genuine smile that hasn't been seen across her face for quite some time.

This smile that only widens as she feels him kissing the top of her head so lovingly causing her to snuggle even closer into his side before she rests her head down on his shoulder not caring about anything else.

Not caring about having to explain to the rest of the team on how this was possible. Not caring that she would have a heartfelt reunion with her family that would surely cause many tears to be shed.

Not caring about the problems that would be in store for her with the news breaking of her identity as The Black Canary being revealed.

None of that mattered. What mattered was this. This man in front of her. A man that had gone to great lengths to have her back.

To have what he referred to as his soulmate back. A statement that had brought tears to her eyes before she had silently lead him back here.

Lead him back to her home. Or well former home. Some things were still confusing. But what wasn't confusing to her was the first words that had been spoken to her once they arrived here.

Words that she instantly knew the answer to. And her answer was yes.


End file.
